


The Nearness of You

by cassiopeiasara



Series: She's Got A Way of Talkin' (Dialogue Prompts) [9]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Holtz fits Patty for a proton pack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to an anonymous prompt to use the line "Don't look down." This takes place before their first bust. The idea originated from a deleted scene where Holtz says she’s going to fit Patty for a proton pack to erase the sight of Erin engaging in an awkward handshake with Kevin. For those who haven't seen it, the line Patty references in thought in this fic comes from when Patty asks if it's safe after Holtz says she's going to fit her and Holtz answers "to be clear nothing in this lab is safe." 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit. Title from the song by Norah Jones.

Holtz grabbed a crate on their way out to the alley. Patty couldn’t stop thinking of her comment about nothing being safe. What the hell had she gotten herself into with this club?

“Here’s good,” commented Holtz. She set the crate down and climbed to stand on it. She pulled out measuring tape and waved Patty over. 

Patty stood in front of her and quirked an eyebrow. “Are you sure I won’t need any extra training in operating one of these things?”

Holtz grinned in a way that didn’t exactly make Patty feel any better.

Holtz twirled her fingers so Patty turned with her back facing Holtz. “You’ll be fine. You just point and shoot really, nothing to it,” She placed the measuring tape along the outside of Patty’s right arm. “Oh, well, just make sure you don’t look down.”

Patty turned her head toward Holtz as she continued to measure Patty’s left arm. “Why?”

“You’ll explode,” Holtz stated. 

Patty’s eyes widened in fear and Holtz started to laugh as she pulled the measuring tape across Patty’s shoulders.  

"Just kidding, it makes no difference whatsoever.” She pulled in her tape and gave Patty’s shoulder a pat. 

Patty groaned. This woman would truly be the death of her. 

Holtz hopped off her crate and moved to stand in front of Patty. “Arms up,” she instructed. 

Patty held up her arms and Holtz pulled the tape around her hips. 

She smiled up at Patty as she finished circling them. She winked as she nodded toward Patty’s earrings. “Those might not be the wisest option though.”

Patty wasn’t prepared for the sensation that ran through her with Holtz’s arms wrapped around her. She hadn’t even heard what she’d said. 

“What?” she asked in a husked whisper.  _Really?_  She admonished herself. She sounded like a nervous teenager. 

Holtz gave her a sly grin and Patty knew her tone hadn’t been lost on the wacky engineer. 

She reached up and tapped one of Patty’s earrings before she hovered her arms near Patty’s chest. “I suggest a smaller set or going without.” She tilted her head at Patty and nodded toward her chest. “Mind?”

Patty didn’t trust herself to speak so she just nodded. Holtz was fast and her touch was a light and respectful one. It still left Patty a little breathless. 

Holtz patted her arm. “All done.”

Patty cleared her throat. “Ready to go back in then?”

Holtz nodded. “Sure thing.” She turned before they reached the entrance to the lab at the top of the stairs. “Don’t forget about the earrings.”

Patty nodded. “Don’t worry, I got studs.”

“I bet you do,” said Holtz as she winked and bounced into the lab. 

Patty shook her head and muttered, “If I live, it will truly be a miracle.”


End file.
